Friends Forever
by Arturia Polaris
Summary: My first attempt at an actual pokemon story. Ash, Dawn and Brock find themselves on their way to Pastoria City, looking for Ash's next Gym battle and Dawn's next contest. I'm thinking on making this a two shot, or if the chance gives, to develop this.


_**Friends Forever**_

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm making a one shot. This is going to be me TRYING to make some actual pokemon story work out here… and not be humiliated in the process…**

**As any of you people who read my other fanfiction know, I'm not used to writing an actual pokemon fanfiction.**

**Well…. The main purpose of this is just to branch out from just writing ONE fanfiction… It's not that I'm getting TIRED of it… it just doesn't provide much variety :D**

**Well… Here goes!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Our three heroes are walking down a road. The sun is in full display. Trees are at both sides of the road, giving them a good cover from the shade, but the heat was unavoidable.

Ash took his hat off and begun to wave air into his face.

Dawn had already taken off her hat and was walking with her arms behind her head.

Brock, who was carrying the heaviest bag, tried his best at beating the heat by drinking some water.

"Brock… how much longer to Pastoria City…?" Dawn asked. Piplup was riding her hat-less head, who was waving air into Dawn's face.

"It is at least 30 more miles down this road…" Brock answered, looking at the map which he was carrying. He was, after all, getting as impatient as the rest of group.

Ash just sighed when he heard this. "Brock… it's full mid-day… we haven't eaten and the heat is unbearable… can't we just stop for a few moments…?"

Brock thought about it a bit "Yeah… I guess we could. But you should know, Ash, That it was you who said that we wouldn't stop until we were at Pastoria City's doors" He told him

Ash rolled his eyes "That was before I knew how hot this day would be" Ash put his hands in his pockets

"Ok, Fine by me… we could stop over there… that tree?" He pointed over to them

"Anywhere is fine" Dawn said, as she ran to the tree and sat down on it. Piplup was used to her **(or his, I'm not sure)** trainer's random attitude, and quickly jumped off before Dawn threatened to throw her off with her running.

Pikachu was riding on Ash's shoulder as was his custom. He let a delighted "Piika" When Ash sat down on the tree.

Both of the young trainers let their pokemon out to enjoy, or dislike, the day as they wished.

Staraptor, Buizel, Grotle, Chimchar, Ambipom, Buneary and Pachirisu all came out of their Pokeballs.

Their first reaction was to look up into the blazing sun, which was displaying its full might on the small group. The air around them was hot enough to lead Ash to believe that the Sun was it's furnace, from where it could draw fuel at will.

"Staraptor!" She said, as she climbed the tree above the trainers and let her wings relax.

Buizel immediately made his way to the other side of the road. Where he found a hard looking tree and readied himself for some intense training.

Chimchar went over to where Brock was looking for some wood. He would eventually have to help in lighting the fire anyways.

Grotle, who was still unused to its big size, just laid down in full sunlight, letting his leaves to feast on the extremely brilliant mid-day sun.

Buneary went next to Pikachu, who was helping Chimchar look for some twigs to feed the soon to be fire. However, whenever Pikachu looked back, she would hide her face under her cotton pouch, blushing.

Piplup laid down next to Dawn and Ash. Letting down a small "Pip" She laid back and relaxed. Soon a bubble was escaping from her beak, going up and back down again.

Pachirisu started to chase her tail all over the place. Playing hide and seek with her own tail would have been rare for a passerby, but not to Dawn and Ash, for she did it every day.

Ambipom climbed a tree and grabbed two branches with her two tail hands and looked down on everyone.

Just another day.

Ash let himself go on the soft grass and put his hands behind his head. Looking up into the blue sky. He would let his mind wander off to thinking about his strategy for the upcoming battle.

Dawn decided take a break. Unlike Brock and Ash, who had been travelling long before meeting her, she wasn't used to constant walking under blazing sun. She thought about how both of Ash's former companions could deal with such a break-neck pace.

Eventually Brock, Pikachu and Chimchar found enough timber and decided to lay down some rocks around a small place.

They threw the twigs and a few branches as well. Brock laid down a pot and began to chop some vegetables inside, when he remembered that he had no water.

"Hey Ash!" He asked, still chopping food into the pot. No answer came

"Ash!" he repeated, now looking for where he had gone.

Dawn was also looking at Ash. He appeared to be sleeping.

"What, Brock?" Dawn eventually asked.

"I need water… There's a small river a small walk away through those trees… mind looking for it?" Brock said, a pleading look in his face.

"Eh…." Dawn was exhausted. She wanted to eat as much as everyone, but she was just too tired to do it.

"Pip, Piplup pip!" Piplup pointed proudly at her chest.

Dawn and Brock both looked at the tiny creature.

"What? You want to look for it yourself Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup pip! Piplup!" She nodded.

Dawn laughed.

"You can't possibly go by yourself…" Brock said, he looked back at Ash, who was still sleeping.

Dawn started to get up. She would have to go eventually…

"OW!" Ash yelled.

Dawn looked around; Brock had thrown a whole tomato blasting in Ash's face. The tomato had split and he had red all over his face.

"What was that for!?!" Ash demanded. He was dripping red all over.

"Hey Ash! Glad that you woke up!"Brock said, as though nothing had happened. "I need you to go look for some water. There's a small river a small walk from here, through those trees." Brock pointed behind him. He then got back into chopping vegetables for his stew.

Ash threw a look at Brock and then sighed and nodded.

"Fine…" Ash made his way over to Brock's bag and took out two pairs of 2 Liter bottles.

"Need help with that Ash?" Dawn had already got up, so she might as well help.

"Sure, why not." Ash threw her a couple of the bottles, which she caught graciously and ran a bit, to catch up with Ash.

Both of them walked for a while and they eventually made it to a small river.

They were staring in awe.

Not at the lake.

But at all the pokemon that were around.

"Wow…" Dawn gasped

A school of goldeen were jumping up and down the stream.

"Pika…"

They both turned around in shock. Just to start laughing when they found that Pikachu had been following them.

"Pikachu… why didn't you tell us that you were with us?" Dawn asked

"Pikapi… pika pika" Pikachu gestured with his hands, which Ash and Dawn made out that he wanted to spy on them

"Huh…? Why would you want to do that?" Ash asked. Dawn looked beside her, into Ash. Just as clueless as him

Pikachu facepalmed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Brock finished chopping the vegetables that he had picked.

This was his best recipe. He was sure that both Ash and Dawn would like it… but until they came back with water, he couldn't start the fire. He then turned to face his bag.

Rummaging inside it, he found a bunch of small boxes… He took pride in his ability of making special food.

Each one of the cans had a small drawing on them.

He took one, which had a small fire. And handed it to Chimchar.

"Chim!" He said gleefully, as he opened the can and dug in.

He took out other cans, One that had wings, another one with Water, even another one with a leaf, and 2 more…. One of them had a small thunder, and the other was just blank, which was for Ambipom.

He gave them away to their respective pokemon. And decided to wait for his friends to come back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Not before long, he found both of them coming through the woods.

"Hey, took you long enough" He said, with a smile

"Sorry… we just got held up with a huge amount of pokemon…. You would never believe…" Ash tried to explain.

"OK… it's the same story as always Ash…" Brock told him.

Ash scratched the back of his head, shrugging. Dawn looked at him

"Meh, I tried." He told her, who laughed.

They were soon eating… All of their pokemon were sleeping around the place… It was just a perfect day, as always.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To Be Continued**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! It's 1****st**** of April! April fool's day for some… for others, the day that Raul Alfonsin ( The first president after the military dictatorship, here in Argentina ) died, for others, just another day.**

**The point is, That I'm thinking of making this a two shot. I'll wait and see for the reviews. I wanted to try and write something that was actually pokemon.**

**Well… That's about it, and if you got time for a romance story, don't think twice about reading my OTHER story :D**

**From Argentina; Cheers;  
Nick**


End file.
